winxclubnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Stella gets in the series. Magic Winx Charmix Stella's winx outfit consists of an off shoulder orange top with matching short shorts, tall orange boots, a blue headband, and wrist gloves. Her hair is in two low pigtails with light blue bands. Her wings have three points, are light blue with dark blue tips. Stella Transform Nick.png Stella Magic Winx.jpg Enchantix In her Enchantix, Stella's hair gets styled into a side swept fringe. She has two pigtails high on her head, which are held in place by diamond shaped bands, and she wears a blue tiara. She wears a blue choker on her neck, with her fairy dust vial below it. Her outfit is an orange top, which is held in place by two cyan straps. Her skirt has sections which alternate between large pink and orange petals. She wears strappy blue barefoot sandals that wrap up her leg to beneath her knee. She has pink shoulder-length translucent gloves. Her wings are pink and blue, outlined in orange. Her forewings have red bobbles hanging down from the tips, and her bottom wings curl out at the bottom. Stella Enchantix.png Stella Enchantix 3D.jpg Fairy Dust Stella's Fairy Dust vial is a golden diamond shaped vial, with an upside-down triangle shaped stopper. There is a star shaped orange frame with golden stars studded on it and orange bobs dangling from it. Inside this, there is another smaller, plain orange star. Believix In her Believix form, Stella's hair remains in the style it is in her Enchantix, but the bands holding her pigtails are now star-shaped. She wears light pink wrist sleeves. She has a dark pink band choker on her neck, and she wears a fuscia (pink-purple) sleeveless tank top, over which she wears an orange off the shoulder t-shirt. Her skirt is three layers of frilly white tulle, with a short orange mini skirt over her hips, and there is a hot pink ribbon tied around the top, which ends in a bow on her hip. She wears long orange socks mid-thigh. Her boots are purple heel ankle boots with a gold star and white soles. Her wings outlined in deep fuscia and are colored yellow and orange with designs of stars. Her wings faintly resemble the shape of a bow with ribbon, hinting towards her love for fashion. Gggggggggggggg.jpg Stella_Believix_3D_.jpg Stella_Speedix.jpg Stella_Zoomix.jpg Stella_Tracix.jpg Sophix Stella's Sophix is nature based. Her hair remains the same, though the bands holding her pigtails change to green. Her top is an orange tank top with a green fringe, and her skirt is green and orange wide ruffles like flowers. On her wrists she has light pink wrist sleeves and on her upper arms are ruffled bits of pink fabric tied with a green band. Her shoes are green heels tied to her legs with blue fabric, and have pink flowers on them. Her wings remain the same general shape, but are now pink and green, outlined in dark green. Lovix Stella's Lovix is winter based. She wears an orange off the shoulder top fringed with white fur over a pink sleeveless turtleneck (white fur around the neck) mini dress. There is an orane rap skirt trimmed in white fur tied at the hip. She has thick orange above-the-knee socks, and her shoes are now orange with pink heels. Her hair remains the same, though the bands holding it change to a white fur material. Her wings are now various shades of yellow and orange outlined in soft pink and have large orange gems on the tips. She also has furry white and orange wrist sleeves. Harmonix Is the new transformation in season 5. Category:Stella